bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nejire Hado
|birthday= October 6 |age= 17 (First Appearance, Shie Hassaikai Arc) 18 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 164 cm (5'4½") |weight= |hair= Periwinkle |eye= Blue |bloodtype=N/A |quirk= Wave Motion |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 122 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat }} , also known by her hero name , is a student in Class 3-A at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. Appearance Nejire is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. According to the boys at U.A., she’s more of the “cute kind” than the “sexy kind”. Nejire wears a waistcoat in place of the normal U.A. blazer with her school uniform like Kyoka Jiro occasionally does. Nejire's hero costume consists of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colors around both of her upper arms. On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two blue spiral horns on her head, which are simply her hair, shaped as a reference to the effect of her Quirk. Nejire Hado Student Uniform.png|Nejire in the manga. Nejire chan.png|Nejire's hero costume in the manga. Personality Nejire is naturally a very kind, talkative and endlessly curious girl. She shows great interest in people's unique physical features and is easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Nejire is an affectionate person and a "free spirit," someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She seems to like knowing more than others, but not in a proud way, as she just enjoys explaining things to people and sharing her knowledge. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki Amajiki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimistic view than everyone else. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably level-headed individual, though she comes off as an "airhead" most of the time. Despite her happy-go-lucky personality, Nejire is fierce in battle. When the situation calls for it, Nejire can be very calm and focused. Her curiosity never seems to extend to the enemy and she always maintains her focus on taking them down. Her strong heart is what has allowed her to climb the ranks into one of U.A.'s top three students. Abilities Overall Abilities: Nejire is U.A. High School's third most powerful student, behind only her closest friends Mirio and Tamaki. She has shown on multiple occasions to have great mastery over her powerful and versatile Quirk. Despite Wave Motion's lack of speed, Nejire utilizes the energy surges to boost her own mobility. By doing so, she can quickly close the gap between her and the target before unleashing blast waves at close range. The waves have proven to be very effective against large enemies who also lack speed. Nejire can control how much energy she wants to output and can release it from her palms and her feet. By releasing small amounts under her feet, Nejire can levitate herself with fine control. She can defend herself and use the waves to attack from long range. A combination of the aforementioned applications is effective for Nejire controlling a battlefield and keeping her distance. Her overall fighting style and Quirk handling are reminiscent to how Katsuki Bakugo utilizes his Explosion Quirk. Nejire's abilities not only garnered her the opportunity to be mentored by Ryukyu, the No. 10 Hero (formerly No. 9), but have also proven to be enough to allow Nejire take on villains that are much larger and physically stronger than she is. Even with her stamina drained, Nejire, alongside Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka, were still able to effectively aid Ryukyu against Rikiya Katsukame, one of the Eight Expendables. *'Enhanced Stamina': Due to her Quirk's drawback, Nejire has built up an intense amount of stamina through training. Even after Rikiya drained Ryukyu's Squad of their stamina using his Quirk, Nejire was able to continue fighting while her allies recovered. Due to this feat, along with the nature of her Quirk, facing Nejire in a drawn-out battle would eventually become a battle of stamina. Quirk with shockwaves.]] |Hadō}}: Nejire's Quirk grants her the ability to convert her vitality into energy and release it in the form of shockwaves. These shockwaves are very powerful and can be used as an offensive blast from her hands. Nejire can also unleash this energy from her feet to increase her mobility and allow her to fly. Overusing her Quirk will exhaust Nejire because her Quirk uses her stamina as a source of energy. Super Moves * |Guringu Ueivu}}: This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. Battles & Events Trivia * Nejire's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: ** Ranked 64th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist." *Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. References Site Navigation it:Nejire Hado pl:Nejire Hado Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Emitters Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Nagano Category:Class 3-A